Obstinate
United States |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled American forces |side3 = |side4 = |goal1 = Destroy the Psychic Beacon to free the KI Scientists from mind control Recover intel from the Tech Center and the Pandora Hub Destroy the mind-controlled Battleships and the Epsilon forces |goal2 = Protect the Psychic Beacon Defend the city |goal3 = |goal4 = |commanders1 = Unknown Allied commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |commanders3 = |commanders4 = |forces1 = * Tanya * Small Allied task force initially * Most American arsenal * Prism Tanks |forces2 = * Most PsiCorps arsenal * Part of American arsenal including Battleships |forces3 = |forces4 = |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = |casual4 = |music = Morphunk (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Gigacore |design2 = Gigacore }} Operation: Obstinate is an Allied Covert Operations campaign mission. Briefing ''Yuri'''' and his army appear to be making power plays all across the European theater. One of his attacks has led to the French city of Cannes. Until this point, the city was under fierce lockdown thanks to the our Battleships stationed within the city, which kept it protected, even from Soviet control after most of our forces retreated to Great Britain. This was child's play for Yuri's army, as he used his mind control technology to take over our positions there.'' This happened at a rather unfortunate time, too. Not long before Yuri took over control of the city, two scientists from Kanegawa Industries have volunteered to go there to finish work on a technological piece related to the Paradox Project. In this position, Yuri could easily mind control them and learn about the true nature of what we're working on back in London. You are to get the scientists to infiltrate the laboratories under his control and find out what Yuri knows about our plans, as well as what his army is currently working on. Special Agent Tanya will be sent in to assist with the operation, as well as to help take back Cannes if possible. Remember, he has our Battleships. Under Yuri's control, they are a threat to our Gladius Defense System, and must be eliminated. Objective 1: Destroy the Psychic Beacon and rescue the scientists. Objective 2: Infiltrate Allied Tech Center and Epsilon Pandora Hub. Objective 3: Destroy all mind-controlled Battleships. Objective 4: Destroy the Epsilon base. Note: Tanya must stay in action until the labs are infiltrated. Events Rescue the Scientists An infantry squadron was fighting against the Epsilon army on the square. Suddenly the central statue exploded and the Psychic Beacon hidden in it appeared. A Navy SEAL witnessed: When his words had not yet been completed, the beacon has been activated and all the Allied infantry on the square has been mind controlled. In the nearby US military base in France, an Engineer and a Spy completed the sabotage of another beacon in the base and took Humvee with the help of a team consisting of agents Special Agent Tanya, Riot Troopers and Snipers, then left. At this time, intel showed that before that, two KI Scientists volunteered to go to Cannes to search for information on Yuri’s new technology and verify whether the Paradox Project was leaked. Unfortunately, when they were working in the tents in the square, they were also mind-controlled. Once the KI Scientists regains relevant intelligence in the Tech Center and Pandora Hub, the Allies will launch a counterattack in the city. When a Humvee brought in two Field Medics, Tanya started the operation with this team. Riot Troopers cleared several buildings that were stationed by Epsilon infantry and intelligence was updated: Allied forces on the southern island were also mind-controlled. They controlled a crucial Stallion Transport; this team must start an islanding operation, so the commander received command rights of Voyager. Tanya’s team arrived at the square and killed as little as possible the Allied infantry and heading towards Psychic Beacon directly. She used a C4 bomb to destroy the Psychic Beacon, freed the scientists. Sneaking in Those infantry that had been previously mind-controlled were completely withdrawn after breaking free. This task force decided to first board the eastern island to gain Stallion. Along the way, they avoided the four psychic-controlled battleships that were bombarding the city and eliminated Piranha Minisubs, Giant Squids, Dolphins, Destroyers and other Battleships. Then they boarded the northeast of eastern island. After landing, the commander decided to destroy the four Power Plants that power the defensive facilities on the island and close the defense near Stallion. Tanya annihilated most of the enemy units with the support of Field Medics, including the two airborne infantry squads of Epsilon and the most difficult Navy SEALs and Snipers. She then destroyed the Gatling Cannons and Pillboxes with the help of Wall's cover, and then destroyed the four Power Plants. After the enemy dismantled the de-energized defense facilities, the squad began to advance to the position of Stallion and destroyed an Abrams Tank and obtained a helicopter. The helicopter landed in the southeastern part of the western island and the West Island operation began. This task force found that the West Island was stationed by more Epsilon’s own troops and even Epsilon Elites. After a battle, they rescued the elite infantry squad that was held here, including 4 GIs, 2 Guardian GIs and 2 Riot Troopers. After prioritizing the elimination of Epsilon Elites, this task force annihilated the remaining troops on the island and allowed KI Scientists to infiltrate the Tech Center and Pandora Hub. The Allied forces finally obtained verification information and disclosed the Epsilon troops' multiple key position conditions in Europe. After infiltration was completed, two tech buildings were destroyed. Liberate Cannes The central command asked the commander to initiate a general attack on the Epsilon forces in Cannes City, and chronoshifted an MCV to the base and handed the base to him for control, along with several Abrams Tanks. When he built Mercury Uplink, he found that Mercury Strike was still unable to connect, but he received the Prism Tank provided by the Euro Alliance. At this time, the enemy's proselyte also learned that the commander had obtained the base control and began a large-scale offensive. The commander built a large number of Aeroblazes and Aegis Cruisers to deal with the incoming Invaders, and then sent an Engineer to the West Island to capture the Tech Satellite Hack Center and gain the vision of the entire battlefield. With the accumulation of several rounds of defense, the commander assembled a large number of Prism Tanks, Abrams Tanks, Stryker IFVs and multiple infantry as attacking forces, and his naval attack forces also assembled and eliminated the central Epsilon stronghold and the four Battleships. They also saved an Aircraft Carrier in the southeast. Finally, both onshore and offshore attack teams were assembled in front of the PsiCorps base to destroy the main part above and the coastal part below. Although doubted as to how long Cannes’s liberation could last, the Allied central command decided to launch the Paradox Project soon to completely liberate Europe. Aftermath After successfully liberating Cannes from Epsilon control, the recovered information from Allied Tech Center and Epsilon Pandora Hub was sent back to Allied HQ. With that knowledge, the Allies decided to sent the Commander leading a small task force to destroy the Psychic Amplifier in northern Africa. Difficulty changes Easy * The number of Epsilon attack troops towards player's base are the least in this difficulty. * A firepower crate and an armor crate is stationed at the initial position. * Some of Epsilon defenses will be removed. * 2 additional money crates will appear in base after MCV arrived. * The sight of highland will be revealed after landing the southeastern island. * The location where large amounts of power structures assembled will be revealed after MCV arrived. * Epsilon won't capture some tech defenses, Tech Oil Derricks near their base and the Tech Hospital. Normal * An armor crate is stationed at the initial position. * The sight of highland will be revealed after landing the southeastern island. * The location where large amounts of power structures assembled will be revealed after MCV arrived. Mental * The number of Epsilon attack troops towards player's base are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The number of Epsilon defense troops are more than in other difficulties. * 4 additional Battleships will appear, which one of them will patrol the islands. Trivia * The map uses a similar layout as The Shark and the Lure, the second Allied mission in ''Red Alert 3''. Particularly, the Battleships in this mission is similar to Dreadnoughts in the latter. zh:顽疾 Category:Campaign Category:Covert Operations Category:Allied missions